donofandomcom_no-20200214-history
2015
Følgende er de viktigste hendelsene på DonaldForum i året 2015. Hendelser Januar * 13. januar: Moderatorene på Donald.no annonserer at forumet skal legges ned i løpet av uka. Dette skaper kraftige reaksjoner. * 15. januar: Redaksjonen bekrefter informasjonen i en forsideartikkel. * 18. januar: Galaniitoluodda oppretter DonoForum som de fleste medlemmer bestemmer seg for å migrere til. * 19. januar: Donald.no Forum blir slettet kl. 09:01. * 20. januar: - * 21. januar: - * 22. januar: Pusi96 poster et innlegg i Kvakketråden som første person etter forumnedleggelsen. * 23. januar: - * 24. januar: - * 25. januar: - * 26. januar: - * 27. januar: - * 28. januar: - * 29. januar: Aktiviteten på DonoForum begynner å synke. Lav aktivitet på begge forumene. * 30. januar: - * 31. januar: - Februar * 1. februar: Andre registrerer seg på DonaldForum som første «nye» medlem. * 2. februar: Forumet oppdateres. Smilefjes-funksjonen er oppdatert og det en såkalt rangbar er lagt til under profilbildet i forumet. * 3. februar: Veset lager et innlegg om det han kaller for store oppdateringer. Forumet skal bli et felles forum for alle, og hver klan skal få en egen forumseksjon. * 4. februar: Flere nye brukere registrerer seg. De fire tradisjonelle klanene er lagt inn i systemet, og klaninspirerte smilefjes blir lansert. Forumreglene legges ut av moderator Ku-melkeren. * 5. februar: Flere nye brukere registrerer seg. * 6. februar: - * 7. februar: Forumet blir flyttet over til Forums.net, en betalt tjeneste. Lvl1Up lager en undersøkelse som viser at et tydelig flertall ønsker å starte politikken opp på nytt, med nye partier. Amore foreslår å lage en ny klan kalt «The Followers» eller «Etterdilterne», men mange er negative til idéen. * 8. februar: Tor Duck lager en filmtråd i forumet. Rekordlite aktivitet på DonoForum. * 9. februar: Morsdagen blir feiret for første gang i DonaldForums historie, «annonserer» Veset. Amore lager en leksehjelp-tråd. Flere nye forumleker opprettes. * 10. februar: Forumet har nå 50 medlemmer og en god del aktive brukere har samlet seg der. Kuronneko lager et rollespill i Lekerommet. * 11. februar: Kuronneko oppretter en tråd om hvordan man samler Pokémon-kort. * 12. februar: Det er en nokså stille dag på DonaldForum, og ingen nye tråder opprettes. * 13. februar: Smash909 lager en tråd om land-spillet NationStates som er svært populært blant brukerne på DonaldForum. * 14. februar: Valentinsdagen feires på DonaldForum. * 15. februar: Galaniitoluodda varsler nedleggelse av DonoForum for å få samlet all aktiviteten på DonaldForum. * 16. februar: - * 17. februar: - * 18. februar: DonaldForum får et nytt smilefjes-sett. * 19. februar: Ganske lite aktivitet på DonaldForum. Ingen merkeverdige hendelser. * 20. februar: DonoForum blir stengt. Amore legger ut DonaldForums første avis, Skurkenytt. Det har imidlertid ikke kommet ut flere utgaver. * 21. februar: Amore lager et innlegg om en idé hun har kommet på – Klanlekene. Dette skal visstnok være en konkurranse/lek hvor klanene konkurrerer mot hverandre. RK3000 grunnlegger partiet Andebys Liberale. * 22. februar: - * 23. februar: - * 24. februar: - * 25. februar: - * 26. februar: - * 27. februar: - * 28. februar: - Mars * 1. mars: - * 2. mars: - * 3. mars: - * 4. mars: - * 5. mars: - * 6. mars: - * 7. mars: - * 8. mars: - Lizz starter en ny trend med å ha sine egne hus på Dofo. Forumet blir oversvømt av hus-tråder, og det ender med at det blir en egen underkategori i Lekerommet med navnet Dofoby. * 9. mars: - * 10. mars: - * 11. mars: - * 12. mars: - * 13. mars: - * 14. mars: - * 15. mars: - Jesper1999 føler seg støtet i forumet og sier han slutter, men blir kort tid etter aktiv igjen. * 16. mars: - * 17. mars: - * 18. mars: - Veset annonserer at Dofo skal få kirkeforum, noe de aller fleste blir skeptiske til og det viser seg at det bare er en spøk. * 19. mars: - * 20. mars: - * 21. mars: - * 22. mars: - * 23. mars: - * 24. mars: - * 25. mars: - * 26. mars: Doffen001 lurer på hvem folk ville stemt på under kommunevalget hvis de hadde stemmerett. AP og Venstre topper undersøkelsen med 19 % på begge partiene. SV og MDG følger på med 14 % hver. Samme personen lager også et innlegg om folk ville møtt opp på et Oslotreff hvis det ble holdt et. Tre stykker stemte ja. Andebyforumet kommer. * 27. mars: Cervélo (VE) oppretter meningsmåling om hvem folk ville stemt på hvis valget var i dag. Det Borgerlige Samlingsparti skyter i været med godt over 50 % av stemmene, mens Andebys Liberale gjør det rekorddårlig med sine 14 %. * 28. mars: Det er Earth Hour, og Trilby oppretter en undersøkelse om folk deltar. Over to tredjedeler deltar enten helt eller delvis. Bingo legger ut tallene for runde 2. * 29. mars: BIH Pride (AL) kritiserer Regjeringen og andetingspresidenten for å være inaktive. Regjeringen tar grep og legger ut informasjon om et prosjekt kalt Den Store Klankampen. Diskusjonen roer seg ikke. * 30. mars: Andebys Liberale gir ut utgave 2 av Opposisjonens Røst. Regjeringskrangelen fortsetter. * 31. mars: Regjeringen publiserer et forslag om hvordan de foreslår at statsborgerskap skal organiseres og legger det ut på høring. Senere samme dag erklærer de unntakstilstand på grunn av inaktiviteten til andetingspresidenten og innsetter Lizz (DBS) (senere endret til Galaniitoluodda (DBS)) som midlertidig andetingspresident. Dette skaper svært mye debatt og politikkseksjonen blir nærmest oversvømt av spamlignende innlegg. April * 1. april: Flere brukere legger ut aprilspøker på DonaldForum. Andetingspresident Z returnerer og regjeringen trekker tilbake unntakstilstanden. * 2. april: Regjeringen legger ut forslag til statsbudsjett for mai 2015. Forslaget får mye kritikk fra opposisjonen. Andre (DP) lanserer Konkurransekampen på vegne av Donopartiet. Trippel-T (DKP) etablerer Dofos Kapitalistiske Parti og BIH_Pride (AL) starter en demonstrasjon mot Regjeringen. * 3. april: Galaniitoluodda oppretter DonaldForum Wiki og Andebys Liberale legger ut resultatet for tegnekonkurransen sin. Lizz lager en bursdagsliste, mens Smash909 starter en diskusjon om tiggeforbud. Nye medlemmer Januar * 28. januar: Andre Februar * 1. februar: Lala123 * 4. februar: RK3000, Ku-melkeren, Skeivskank * 5. februar: Amore, Kristjan123, Trilby, Kuronneko, Kris * 6. februar: Bondern * 7. februar: Daniel, Yayo, Tralan * 8. februar: Spøkelseskladden * 9. februar: Tdonald * 10. februar: Jesper1999 * 13. februar: Galaniitoluodda * 16. februar: Waxer * 17. februar: Risbolle * 18. februar: Cervélo * 19. februar: Robsan * 20. februar: Benny, Chri527w, Eiketreet * 21. februar: Scream, Payback, Puppeteer * 22. februar: Scampi * 23. februar: Lizz * 24. februar: Kagemand, Klein2303 * 25. februar: BIH_Pride, Hybelkanin, Fiskfisk, Goldenshirt, Mailin * 26. februar: Cnt * 27. februar: Domino, Frakken * 28. februar: Golle094, Smartingen Mars * 2. mars: Mariussa1 * 9. mars: Mats, Lukas * 11. mars: Trosland * 13. mars: 123tester * 16. mars: Andi3000 * 22. mars: Ragnhiild * 26. mars: Michelangelooo, Durrey, Knarand * 28. mars: RubenMcDuck, Kimda * 29. mars: Shadowerhe * 30. mars: Rapunsel * 31. mars: Fyrstikk Kategori:2015 Kategori:År